Harry Potter and the Sexual Adventures
by a single blade of grass
Summary: Harry Potter has noticed that most of the women in his life have begun to act strangely as of late. It started with Hermione, but how far will that go? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Hermione

Warning: This is going to be a very sexual fic. Use your own judgement on whether you should read this or not.

A/N: There will be little to no story to go along with this. I have a more story-oriented fic planned and a chapter written, but I need to go over it and make a better plan on where I want it to go. In the meantime, I figured a fic containing basically a bunch of sex would be fun to write.

Also, there probably will be a mix of different years in this fic, again it isn't story based at all and I'm going to change things to better fit, but Harry and his group are 16 in this fic.

* * *

Harry was walking back from the feast with Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed to have something on her mind, but when asked she just brushed it off and said it was the stress of school, although Harry didn't believe that for a second. He decided it would be better to ask her when they were alone. Amazingly, just as he thought this, Ron spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to use the toilet, I'll meet you in the Common Room."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He decided now was as good as ever to talk to Hermione. "Hermione, are you sure it's just scho-"

He was cut off as Hermione jerked him into the nearest empty classroom and kissed him. She pulled him closer and grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. Hermione shoved him away.

"S-s-sorry I couldn't h-help myself..Harry I l-love you and I-I want you to take m-me.."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Y-yes Harry I'm sure."

"Then we'd better get started."

Harry began to take off her robes. As he slipped her top off he exposed her light tan bra. He unclasped that and began to lick around her nipples, causing a moan to escape from Hermione's lips. He cupped one of her breasts into his hand and sucked harder, and in the heat of the moment sucked hard on the side until a hickey formed. He then returned to her nipple and kept sucking, until Hermione finally had to tell him to try something else.

He kissed down her stomach until he reached her panties, and slid them to the side to expose her wet slit. He kissed it lightly at first, then getting more and more aggressive. Hermione began to moan again.

"Yes Harry! Lick my wet pussy! Lick it good!"

As his tongue flicked around Hermione's clit, he put two fingers inside her and began to finger her as he ate her out. She continued to moan, and Harry grabbed her thigh with his free hand.

Harry was hard now, his manhood pushing against his pants to get out. Hermione quickly noticed this and dropped his pants, and all eight inches of Harry came out. She gaped at how big Harry was.

"If I had known how big your dick is I would've done this years ago! Put it inside me Harry!"  
Hermione was on her back, panties dangling on one leg and completely topless. Her legs were in the air, and Harry noticed her feet, wishing that he could feel her toes in his mouth. Instead, he rubbed his cock against her slit until his dick was wet enough to slip in, and shoved all eight inches into Hermione.

She let out a scream of pleasure as he entered, arching her back and yelling Harry's name.

"Yes Harry! Fuck my tight little pussy! Yes! YES! YES!"

Harry kept pounding himself into Hermione, eliciting louder and louder moans from her. She grabbed the edges of the desk Harry was fucking her on, her knuckles white with tension.

Hermione orgasmed quickly, cumming on Harry's dick. He then turned her over, ready to fuck her from behind. He shoved his cum covered dick into her, slapping her ass as he did so. He grabbed her ass and slammed into her, causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out and came all over her back.

Both were exhausted and finished, laying down on the desks that they had just made love on.

"That felt great Harry!"

"Yes it did, didn't it? We'll have to do it again."

* * *

Harry was in bed that night, failing miserably at getting the day's events out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's tits, her pussy, and her feet. He may love sex as much as the next guy, but he really wanted to try something with her feet. He couldn't stop imagining them in his mouth and on his dick.

Pulling down his pants, he began stroking his member to the memory of the day. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand grab onto it. He looked next to his bed to see Hermione there, giving him a look of pure arousal. She stroked him for a little longer, before she finally climbed into bed with him. Her mouth was placed on his cock, and she swirled her tongue around his head. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to bob her head up and down on his dick. She went all the way down, taking all eight inches of him down her throat. Harry groaned and face fucked her even harder. He tensed up as he was about to cum, but Hermione noticed and stopped.

"You don't get to cum just yet," she said with a wink.

Hermione switched places with him, and dropped her robes and panties. She spread her legs, and Harry put her feet on his shoulders and stuck his dick in her. Hermione moaned with pleasure and grabbed on tight to Harry's arms.

"Yes Harry! Keep fucking me with your big dick!"

Harry couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed Hermione's foot, put it in front of his face, and licked up and down her soles. He put his mouth around her big toe and began to suck. Surprisingly, Hermione began to moan even harder at this new feeling. She wished he had done this before.

Harry put more and more of her toes in his mouth, while still fucking her tight pussy hard. Hermione couldn't hold it back and finally came all over Harry's dick for the second time that day. Her release caused Harry to release too, and he came all over he stomach and her tits. They collapsed back into his bed, tired and finished.

"I never knew you had a foot fetish Harry."

"Well I thought you would think I was weird or something."

"No not at all! It was actually pretty hot to have you suck on my toes."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."  
Harry went back to sleep as Hermione exited the dormitory. Today had been a good day.


	2. Hermione and Ginny

A/N: Okay so you guys seemed to like that first chapter, so I'm assuming that I did something right. I would still like to hear feedback, even if it's just saying you liked it!

Harry was sitting in between Hermione and Ginny at the next morning's breakfast. Both of the girls were winking at him periodically. While he had expected it from Hermione due to the previous day, Ginny was acting awfully weird. He could have never imagined her being this flirty with him. Harry realized he was most likely going to have to wait until after the food to learn where this was coming from. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, you're done, right? Can you come with me and Ginny?"  
Harry willingly followed the pair, not sure what to expect but realizing it must be good. He was lead to an empty classroom, and soon recognized it as the one he and Hermione had used the previous day. He hadn't realized that they had stained a desk or two, but he wasn't too worried about it.

He sat there for a moment before one of them finally spoke up, although he really hadn't expected it to be Ginny.

"So Harry, I heard you like feet?"  
"Y-yeah I do." Harry didn't need to answer, though. Ginny was already sitting herself down on a desk and removing her shoes and socks.

"Good." She wiggled her toes, almost teasing Harry. "You want these in your mouth?

Harry didn't even bother to answer. He dropped to his knees and began to lick the top of her foot. He moved down her foot, reaching her toes, and took her big toe into his mouth. She let out a small moan at this. Hermione decided to join in, and started to suck on the toes on Ginny's other foot.

"Yes! You like sucking on my toes Hermione? You like running your tongue around my toes and down my soles?"  
Hermione didn't respond, instead opting to suck more aggressively. Harry could feel an uncomfortable bulge in his pants at this point, and Hermione took it upon herself to help him with that. She pulled his pants down and began to stroke him off while they both sucked Ginny's toes. After a while, she stopped sucking Ginny's toes and instead took Harry into her mouth, deepthroating all eight inches. She bobbed her head back and forth, allowing Harry to face-fuck her until he starting getting close.

Once Harry was close, Hermione stopped sucking and moved up to Ginny. She pulled clothes off until Ginny's slit was exposed, and started kissing her inner thigh, getting closer and closer until she finally reached Ginny's clit. Ginny moaned loudly as Hermione began to eat her out, and Harry barely kept himself from fucking her right then. Instead, he flipped on his back and licked at Hermione's pussy while she did the same to Ginny.

Hermione, horny from being eaten out and eating Ginny out, came onto Harry's face. Realizing this, Harry moved his face from Hermione's slit and began to pound into her. She began to moan into Ginny's pussy, causing Ginny to shout out in pleasure.

"Oh my god Hermione! Lick my pussy! YES! LICK MY CLIT YOU SLUT!"

Hermione only licked harder at this exclamation, feeling even more aroused than before. Harry slammed into her one last time before pulling out and releasing his load all over her back for the second time in two days. Ginny let out one final moan after seeing Harry's cum all over Hermione before she came herself, releasing her juices all over Hermione's face.

"Harry?" Harry heard Ginny's voice, hoarse from moaning. "Why didn't I feel your dick inside me?"

Harry, although just coming, began hardening again when she said this. Without even asking, he moved to where Ginny was sitting on the desk. Her legs were still spread, exposing her wet slit. He didn't hesitate as he took his mostly hard manhood and shoved it inside her. She screamed as the unexpected mass entered her, wishing it could last forever.

Harry started slowly and gently, not sure how much Ginny could take, as he sped up his thrusts, he reached up and pinned Ginny's arms up. She only moaned louder at being dominated.

"Yes Harry! Fuck your little slut! PIN ME DOWN! FUCK ME! I'M YOUR SLUT!"

Harry pounded Ginny even harder, and Hermione began kissing up and down Ginny's body. Hermione started on Ginny's pussy, moved slowly up to her nipples, staying a moment to suck them and lick around them. She reached Ginny's neck and sucked hard, leaving a small hickey, and finally made it up to her mouth. Hermione kissed Ginny hard, causing Ginny to moan louder, although it was muffled by Hermione.

Starting to reach his climax, Harry pulled out of Ginny. Ginny took him into his mouth, and Hermione got next down to her. The girls traded off sucking him, and it didn't take long for him to really come close. He released, shooting his load all over the faces of the two looking up to him. Ginny received the brunt of it, and she was the first to speak.

"Well, we should probably go get cleaned up."


	3. Luna

Harry had really enjoyed the last 48 hours, fucking Hermione alone twice and then fucking both Hermione and Ginny yesterday. All in all, his first month back at Hogwarts had ended on a great note. He just hoped that the pair continued to express an interest in him.

Unfortunately, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny, who told him it was time for lunch. She also shot a wink at him, out of sight of everyone else.

Pulling himself out of the chair, Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Ginny was off with her friends, and Ron didn't particularly like her talking to his friends anyways.

As the group reached the Great Hall, Harry noticed a girl eyeing him strangely. He recognized her as one of the Ravenclaw girls that Ginny would occasionally talk to, but couldn't put his finger on her name.

During the whole course of lunch, Harry could sense the girl watching him. It got creepy at one point, as he couldn't see what emotion she was looking at him with. Was she looking angrily? Or curiously? He had no idea.

Once lunch came to an end and Harry and his friends were on the way out, the girl came up to him and asked for a moment alone with him. Not knowing what else to say, he agreed. She pulled him into an empty room, containing nothing but a small mattress in the corner. Harry vaguely wondered what the mattress was here for, before the girl spoke up.

"I used to sleep in here when the Ravenclaw girls were being especially mean. I could tolerate being called Loony, as most everyone does it, but there were some things that I just couldn't handle."

Luna! That was her name.

"I'm sorry to hear that Luna. I do have a question though. Why did you pull me in here?"

"Well, Harry," She started, and Harry suddenly noticed how beautiful she was, with the light reflecting off her blonde hair, "I may be Loony, but I'm not stupid. I'm not even in the same house as you and I can already tell that something is up between you, Ginny, and Hermione. You all have been acting strangely since yesterday, and between Ginny's winking and Hermione's blushing I'm assuming you three finally did it. Not to mention the slight bulge in your pants every time you make eye contact with either."

Harry blushed. Were they really so easy to find out? He hoped that Luna would at least not tell anyone, he didn't really want this out for everyone to know. Luna chuckled at his blush, and he noticed her looking him up and down, her gaze lingering at his crotch area. After staring for a good ten seconds, she spoke.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anyone. I just want one thing." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, barely audible, "I want you to fuck me."

Shivering, Harry could only nod at the blonde's statement. She chuckled again, only to start taking his robes off, and then moving to her own. Both now completely naked, Luna said one last thing. "Dominate me Harry."

His self-control wavered and Harry pinned her against the wall. He grabbed Luna's hands and pinned them above her, exposing her armpits. In that moment, Harry learned that he had another fetish; armpits. Gazing at them, he saw that there was a little stubble, as if she hadn't shaved in a day or two. He felt his dick lengthen as blood rushed to it, the discovery of a new fetish only making him hornier.

Ignoring Luna's armpits for now, Harry leaned in and kissed her collarbone, moving up her neck until he hit her chin, and then suddenly dropping to her tits. He took one of the nipples in his mouth, and used his free hand to massage her other.

He was rewarded with a light moan, and although small it only encouraged him to suck harder. Luna was reddening around her neck, which Harry was finding supremely sexy. Moving away from her breasts, Harry noticed that Luna's armpits were slightly shiny with a small amount of sweat around them. Deciding better to ask forgiveness than permission, he began to lick the side of her boob, moving up towards her armpit slowly, until he finally reached it.

Surprisingly, Luna let out another moan at this, which caused Harry to lick even harder. Making a split second decision, he began sucking and nibbling, leaving a hickey right in the middle of Luna's underarm.

"Well I guess I can't wear anything sleeveless for a while," Luna commented, secretly enjoying the sensation. Harry only smiled and did the same for her other armpit, minus the hickey.

Harry, who was fully hard at this point, moved them over to the mattress, where Luna told him to lie on his back and close his eyes. He felt movement, but didn't open his eyes until he was told, and was surprised to see Luna's pussy inches from his face, with Luna facing towards his dick.

Realizing what was happening, Harry happily shoved his face into Luna's pussy, loving its scent and taste. Luna took his cock into her mouth, and appeared not to have a gag reflex, as she had all eight inches in her mouth. She bobbed her head furiously, getting more and more aggressive the more Harry licked.

Harry had his hands on Luna's ass, spreading her for easier access to her slit. He smacked her ass, earning a loud but muffled moan from Luna, which felt great on his member. He moved his hand to see a red mark, which caused his dick to twitch.

Spanking Luna harder and harder, Harry finally used his other hand and inserted a finger into the girl's asshole, causing a moan of surprise from Luna. She made no attempt to stop this, so Harry assumed it felt good and began to finger her asshole.

Luna leaned up, ending their 69, and turned to Harry. "You ready to put this in my pussy?"

Harry nodded, and moved until his cock was lined up to take Luna from behind. Without warning, he slammed into Luna, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yes Harry! Slam into my pussy! It's all yours! My whole body is yours!"

Harry grabbed her hips and fucked her harder and faster, only causing her moans to increase. Luna's ass was red from his earlier spanking, and her back was glistening with sweat.

"Hold on Harry, I have an idea."

Luna pulled Harry's dick out of her, only to line it up with her asshole and slam backwards on it. She screamed, first in pain and then in pleasure.

"Ah yes! Take my anal virginity Harry! TAKE IT! FUCK MY ASS HARRY! FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE VIRGIN ASSHOLE!"  
Luna couldn't hold back anymore, and squirt her juices all over the mattress, as Harry kept going in her ass. He wasn't far behind, suddenly releasing his load deep in her asshole. They collapsed next to each other, both completely exhausted. They just lay there for a while, both still completely naked, covered in sweat and cum.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I'm actually having to rush most of this into a two hour opening. As much as I love to write these, I feel like they are much better quality when I'm aroused and don't have to force myself to write, and with college starting and stress building up, the times when I can and want to write are becoming fewer and fewer. Hopefully they won't all take as long as this one did, though, as it took a lot longer than I thought due to an excessive amount of homework I had due in the first week.

Anyways, as always, leave me a review! It's hard to improve without criticism since I've looked at this so long everything looks wrong to me. I don't want unnecessary flames, but I do welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
